disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2009
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] ]] '' premieres at the Telluride Film Festival.]] Events *After Walt Disney Pictures left the ''Narnia franchise, and the failure of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian destroyed it, 20th Century Fox entered the Narnia franchise with Walden Media. *After 8 years the Pinocchio was last DVD and Blu ray to use the Platinum Edition series. *February 9 - Disney just signed the distribution deal with Dreamworks Pictures to be distributed 30 movies for over 5 years under its own distribution lable, Touchstone Pictures. *May 18- Bret Iwan was first called in to be the voice of Mickey Mouse shortly after the death of Wayne Allwine. *August 30 - Due to disappointing advanced ticket sales for the rest of the year, as well as to make room for The Addams Family, the Broadway production of The Little Mermaid closes. *August 31 - The Walt Disney Company announced a deal to acquire Marvel Entertainment for $4.24 billion. *November 21 - Up premiers at the Starz Denver Film Festival. *November 26- The Sailor Mickey Mouse balloon appears in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 1 - The creators of Disney's upcoming Tron Legacy boards The Black Hole. *The release of The Princess and the Frog marks the beginning of the Modern Age of Disney Animation. *December 31 - Disney completes its acquisition of Marvel Entertainment. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 13 - Confessions of a Shopaholic (Touchstone Pictures) *February 27 - Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience was released to negative reviews. *March 13 - Race to Witch Mountain *April 3 - Adventureland (Miramax Films) *April 4 - Fantasia was re-released in Buffalo, New York. *April 10 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *April 22 - Disneynature's Earth *May 22 - The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story *May 29 - Up was released to universal acclaim. *June 19 - The Proposal (released under the Touchstone Pictures Banner) *July 24 - G-Force was released to negative reviews. *August 14 - Ponyo *September 6 - Waking Sleeping Beauty premiered at the Telluride Film Festival. *September 9 - Walt & El Grupo *September 25 - Surrogates (Touchstone Pictures) *October 2 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 are reissued as a 3-D double feature. *October 23 - The Nightmare Before Christmas (re-released in 3-D) *November 6 - A Christmas Carol *November 25 - Old Dogs *December 11 - The Princess and the Frog was released to positive reviews. Shorts *May 29 - Partly Cloudy *November 10 - Dug’s Special Mission Television *January 18 - Desperate Housewives aired its 100th episode on ABC. *February 8 - Sonny with a Chance premieres on the Disney Channel. *February 13 - Jetix/Toon Disney ceases broadcast and is replaced by Disney XD. *March 30 - The Replacements airs its final episodes. *April 4 - Special Agent Oso premieres on Playhouse Disney, and The Doodlebops and The Wiggles get cancelled. *May 2 - Jonas premieres on the Disney Channel. *June 26 - The last episode of the anime Stitch! airs. *July 12 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh Season 2 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *August 15 - Imagination Movers Season 1 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 5 - Imagination Movers Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 8 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *October 13 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) premieres on TV Asahi and Disney Channel Japan. *December 6 - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! premieres on Disney XD. *December 8 - Prep & Landing premieres on ABC. *December 22 - Little Einsteins airs its final episode, called Little Elephant's Big Parade. Albums *March 24 - Hannah Montana: The Movie Soundtrack *September 22 - Phineas and Ferb Comics *March - Boom! Studios begins publishing comic books based on The Muppet Show and the Pixar movies *September - Boom! Studios acquires the publishing rights for Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, and Uncle Scrooge Video games *February 3 - Phineas and Ferb on Nintendo DS *April 7 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *May 30 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Japan) *September 29 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (North America) *October 12 - Cars: Race-O-Rama (North America) *October 30 - Cars: Race-O-Rama (Europe) Theme parks *February 14 - The American Idol Experience officially opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *February 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 begun at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 ended. *April 14 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebrations end. *April 15 - Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 4 - Mickey's Fun Wheel opens in Paradise Pier at Disney California Adventure. *May 25 - The Mickey Mouse Revue closes at Tokyo Disneyland. *June 12 - The Summer Nightastic! promotion begins at the Disneyland Resort, highlighting the return of Fantasmic! and an updated Disney's Electrical Parade. *July 4 - The Hall of Presidents reopens with a new Barack Obama animatronic, voiced by the president himself. *September 25 - Edelweiss Snacks opens at Disneyland. *October 9 - Turtle Talk opens at Tokyo DisneySea. Live shows *''Disney On Ice: Let's Celebrate!'' began touring. People Deaths *January 6 - Cheryl Holdridge (actress) *January 14 - Ricardo Montalbán (actor) *March 14 - Millard Kaufman (novelist and creator of Mr. Magoo) *March 18 - Natasha Richardson (actress) *April 25 - Bea Arthur (actress, comedian, singer) *May 4 - Dom DeLuise (actor and comedian) *May 18 - Wayne Allwine (voice of Mickey Mouse) *June 23 - Ed McMahon (comedian, game show host and announcer) *June 25 - Farrah Fawcett (actress) and Michael Jackson (singer and actor) *June 28 - Billy Mays (television actor and infomercial pitchman) *July 3 - David Carradine (actor, director, martial artist) *July 6 - Cathy Cahn (voice actress) *July 14 - Dallas McKennon (actor and voice actor) *August 15 - Virginia Davis (child actress) *September 14 - Henry Gibson (actor) and Patrick Swayze (actor and singer) *December 3 - Richard Todd (stage and film actor and soldier) *December 16 - Roy E. Disney (son of Roy O. Disney and nephew of Walt Disney) *December 20 - Brittany Murphy (actress) Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 13 - Swing Vote (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *February 10 - Miracle at St. Anna ''(Touchstone Home Entertainment) *February 10 - ''Pretty Woman *February 17 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year *March 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua *March 10 - Pinocchio: 70th Anniversary Platinum Edition *March 24 - Bolt *April 7 - Bedtime Stories *May 19 - A Bug's Life *October 6 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition *November 10 - Up and Monsters, Inc. *December 15 - G-Force DVD-only releases *January 13 - Geppetto and Smart House *January 27 - Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition *February 3 - Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition *February 10 - Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer and Wizards of Waverly Place: Supernaturally Stylin *March 3 - Air Bud: Special Edition *March 10 - Escape to Witch Mountain and Return from Witch Mountain *March 24 - Lilo & Stitch: 2-Disc Big Wave Edition *March 31 - Schoolhouse Rock! Earth and Hannah Montana: Keeping it Real *April 7 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too and Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 1-''3'' *May 5 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash and Imagination Movers: Warehouse Mouse Edition *May 12 - Hatching Pete, Dadnapped and Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 4-''6'' *June 30 - Princess Protection Program *August 4 - The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition *August 18 - Pete's Dragon: High-Flying Edition *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland, Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Enchanted Musical Edition, Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff *September 22 - Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana *September 29 - Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Shorts, Volume 7 - Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Extended Edition *November 3 - Walt Disney Treasures: Zorro - The Complete First Season and Zorro: The Complete Second Season *November 24 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition *December 1 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express *December 15 - Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie: Extended Edition Direct-to-video releases *February 3 - Space Buddies *September 8 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *September 29 - Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving: 10th Anniversary Edition *October 27 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *November 3 - Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *November 24 - Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws Character debuts *February 19 - Bob Webber *April 18 - Meap and Mitch *May 30 - Xion *July 11 - The Regurgitator *July 18 - Irving *October 12 - Candice, El Machismo, Stinger *October 24 - Jerry the Platypus *December 8 - Lanny, Wayne, Magee *December 11 - Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Doctor Facilier, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, Stella, James, Shadow Demons, Firefly family, Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers 2009